


The Changeling's Requiem

by celticheart72



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Odo. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.





	1. Was That Flirting?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Are you flirting with me?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You walked into Quark’s and smiled when you realized Odo was sitting at the bar engaging in one of his favorite pastimes. Antagonizing his friend.

With a smile you approached the two and leaned on the bar to Odo’s right, not quite touching the Chief of Security, but close enough to be considered slightly more than friendly.

“Your usual Lieutenant?” Quark greeted.

“Surprise me this time, Quark.” You found it odd when he looked at Odo while motioning his lobes toward you then moved away.

“Hello Odo,” you smiled and turned to face him more fully.

He looked mildly uncomfortable before he turned your way, his expression neutral as always. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Raising an eyebrow, you suppressed a smirk and leaned in toward him. “Thank you, I think.”

For just a second he seemed unsure of what to say and you watched his eyes frantically searching the bar. He finally stopped and looked at you as he took a deep breath. You kept forgetting that since the Founders made him humanoid, he was experiencing things like smell for the first time.

He took another deep breath and bobbed his head slightly. “Your scent is…pleasing.”

That made you smile. “Why Odo, are you flirting with me?”

Odo looked slightly shocked, then embarrassed, then mildly perturbed. “I have no idea what would make you think that. I was being polite.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Quark roll his eyes and shake his head. Odo was definitely flirting.

“Oh. Alright then.”

When Quark came back and set your drink in front of you Odo grumbled to himself a bit before getting up. “I have reports to finish in my office. Good evening, Lieutenant. Quark.”

Before Odo got too far you called his name. He stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Would you care to join me for dinner in my quarters tomorrow night at 1900 hours? I was planning on trying something new.”

“Very well.”

You watched Odo leave the bar and when he turned outside the door to go to his office you thought you caught the flicker of a smile.

“Did he actually say you’re a sight for sore eyes?” Quark asked when you turned back around.

“He did.” You smiled at your friend and took a sip of the drink he made for you. “Mmmmm, this is good.”

“My own recipe. A mix of Rokassa juice and something new from Gamma quadrant.” He paused for a second and leaned toward you over the bar. “You might want to negotiate the purchase of some to loosen up our changeling friend tomorrow night.”

“No Quark, I think I’ll do just find on my own.” Your eyes dropped to the contents of your glass as your smile grew at the realization that Odo didn’t outright say no.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't from a request. I was just playing with my ability to write Jadzia as a secondary character as well as how to write Odo in a more romantic and sexual context.
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

You sat at a table in the corner of the Replimat with your hands wrapped around the mug of tea in front of you. The bowl which held the replicated oatmeal and berries you ate for breakfast was pushed to the side.

Frankly your mind wasn’t on breakfast or your tea and you felt your lips turn up slightly at the memories from last night and early this morning. It had been sensual and erotic in a way you’d never experienced before. There was also a connection between you and Odo that went deeper than anything you’d ever felt even though you couldn’t link the way Changelings did.

The change in Odo since his experiences on his home world had rocketed your relationship with him forward. Suddenly he had his own quarters with all of these things he was practicing his shapeshifting on and he wanted to share it with you. He’d even made sure to include a lounge chair for you and there was a bed and bathroom. When he finally let you see him in his natural form you were overwhelmed with emotion as you watched him shift from the Odo you had always known to the gelatinous state he’d always been private about.

“You look well rested.” Jadzia’s voice cut through your thoughts and you felt your cheeks heat slightly as she took the seat in front of you.

It was hard to hide anything from your joined Trill friend. She had seven lifetimes of experiences to draw on.

So rather than try to hide anything you simply nodded and lifted your mug to sip on your tea with a widening smile.

Her eyes went wide as she studied you, “Did you and Odo finally spend the night together?”

“Yes.” You knew by that point you were bright red.

“Well it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m happy for you.” Jadzia started to lift a forkful of whatever was on her plate to her mouth and paused to lean in toward you. “What was it like?”

You almost spit your tea back into your mug at the boldness of her question but that was Jadzia Dax. “It was…” The left side of your face and neck tingled just before you felt Odo’s hand on your shoulder.

“Private, Lieutenant.” Odo answered for you.

Jadzia grinned and looked between the two of you. “Don’t you know women talk to each other about everything Constable?”

“I am aware of that particular habit.” He sat down next to you after pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

Your friend picked up her plate and cup and stood up. “I think I’ll go join Julian.”

She left with a smirk and you turned to look at Odo who was giving you a curious look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong my love,” his hand came up to brush his fingers over your cheek while he spoke. “I am just unused to being open with others, but I don’t want to stifle you.”

Leaning in you pressed a light kiss to his lips which he returned immediately. “Don’t worry Odo, women do share intimate details with their friends but there are some things we don’t share.”

“Like how it felt to have my natural state moving over your body while you slept?” His lips were right next to your ear as he spoke sending a tingling sensation through your body at the memories he was evoking.

“Yes, like that.”

“I would like to do that again very soon.”

“I’d like that too.”

“Good.” He smiled and pressed another kiss to your forehead as he stood up. “I will see you at the Ops meeting.”

You watched him leave and sighed. Within a few minutes both Jadzia and Nerys sat down at your table making you laugh at the curious looks on their faces.


	3. Maybe Next Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of injuries from sparring

You walked into the quarters you shared with Odo and found him sitting at his console reading something on a PADD. Probably the current detective novel he was engrossed in.

He lifted his head, but his smile faded when he caught sight of your face. Jumping up from his chair he dropped the PADD to the console and moved to stand in front of you. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” You smiled as his fingers lightly traced over your cheeks and jawline.

“Then why are there bruises all over your face?”

It hadn’t even occurred to you that seeing Julian before coming home might have been a prudent idea. Smiling sheepishly, you pushed up on your toes to kiss him lightly. “Jadzia and I were…”

Odo humphed and rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. I take it you and Dax were in the holosuite again?”

“Well, yes.” You reached out and took hold of his hand. “Maybe next time I should stop by the infirmary first?”

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t let your face get in the way of Dax’s staff.” He lifted your hand to curl around his neck and put his on your waist.

“Oh very funny Odo. Trust me, I give just as good as I get.”

He chuckled. “I do not doubt it. Though, I’m not sure how the two of you find such enjoyment out of beating each other with blunt objects.”

“It’s good practice.” You felt him shifting under your touch making your skin tingle as he tested his link to you. You weren’t a changeling but the two of you found he was able to link with you in other ways.

“Mmmhmm, come on.” He took a step back and took your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. “I can feel your pain. I’m taking you to see Dr. Bashir.”

Rolling your eyes, you smiled as he led you out of your quarters. “I’m fine, a little pain never bothered me.”

He paused in his steps and sighed before looking at you. “Maybe so, but I don’t like it when you’re in pain.”

“I know. I’m sorry. The idea that someone cares how I feel is still new.”

“As it is for me.”

You faced each other in the corridor, hand in hand, until Odo bobbed his head and turned to walk to the infirmary. The smile never left your face even though your cheek hurt like a son of a bitch.


	4. Solitude and Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Wait, let me walk you home.”
> 
> I altered the prompt wording slightly to match the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

The noise in Quark’s was suddenly too much as Miles and Julian’s game of darts carried on well past when you should have gone back to your quarters. While you loved your friends, you were craving some alone time. They were focused on the game and you were able to take a few steps back and out of the way without anyone noticing.

Except Quark of course. He was behind the bar drying a glass as you passed by and he tilted his lobes toward you. You returned the gesture and stepped out onto the Promenade which was nearly empty as the only thing open at this hour were Quark’s and a few restaurants.

Your eyes fell on Odo across the Promenade who was locking his office. Smiling for him when he caught sight of you, you turned toward the habitat ring.

“Wait!” He caught up easily and fell into step beside you. “Let me walk you back to your quarters.”

“Always the protector.”

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be walking the promenade, or the habitat ring, alone.”

You hummed as you watched him shift his stance while he walked beside you. “Is that all?”

His eyes darted to yours then moved quickly forward again. “Perhaps I enjoy the company.”

That made your lip quirk on the side where he couldn’t see. “You? Constable? I thought you liked your solitude.”

Odo humphed. “I’m beginning to realize that solitude is overrated.”

“It has it’s merits. Though a companion who understands you is certainly more desirable.”

He was smiling when he turned to look at you. “Yes, I imagine it would be.”

By that point you’d made it to your quarters. “Would you like to come in? Perhaps share some companionship?”

“I would like that. Very much.”


	5. Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The thought of losing you scares me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst

The sound of Odo trying to be quiet as he came in your quarters was almost laughable. He could be completely silent without any effort at all which told you he wasn’t really trying.

“I’m awake, Odo.”

He paused his steps toward your bedroom and turned to where you sat on the couch.

“Why are you sitting here in the dark?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

His hands went behind his back and he dropped his head. “You’re still upset.”

You shook your head and reached a hand out to him. “No Odo, I’m not upset.”

“What is it then?” Taking your hand gently in his he brushed his thumb over the back of it. It almost seemed like he was tracing the veins underneath your skin.

You tugged his hand until he sat next to you on the couch then waited for him to wrap his arms around you before responding. “The thought of losing you scares me.”

The silence stretched out for so long you were afraid of what he was going to say.

“You’ll never lose me. I will always be yours. But my people need the knowledge I have. It may be the only way for them to learn to trust the solids.” He was quiet again while his fingers brushed through your hair and you pressed yourself further into him. “And only they can teach me about my shapeshifting abilities.”

That was what you were afraid he was going to say. “So, you’re leaving then?” You felt him shake his head.

“No. I am not yet ready for that.”

“But someday?”

“Yes.”

It wasn’t what you wanted to hear but you weren’t going to be selfish. Turning in his arms you faced him and smiled. “Then we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have.”

He hummed low in his throat as he leaned in and brushed your lips with his. “Yes. We will.” 


	6. Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Odo and Reader talking while lying in bed or on a couch, and Reader falls asleep, using him as a pillow and he changes his shape into a pillow and cover
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Odo turns on the couch so he can lean back and hold you close to him. His eyes close as your fingers lightly brush over his chest and you tell him about your day. He can’t help but marvel at how soft and warm you are and wishes he could emulate that same warmth for you. Unfortunately, that’s one of those things that he simply hasn’t mastered.

It’s not that you’ve ever complained that he’s not warm enough or that he’s cold but he’s very aware of the fact that his shapeshifting is not as thorough as he’d like it to be. There are so many more things he could do with you, experiences you could share, if he could master his ability.

“Odo?”

He brings himself out of his thoughts to find you looking up at him with an amused smile. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I just asked how your day was.” You lift your head and he can see concern reflected in the depths of your eyes. “Are you alright?”

Nodding he lifts a hand to run it into your hair as he presses a kiss to your forehead. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Oh? About what?”

The humph is a little gruffer than he intends, and you smooth your hand over his chest as if to sooth him. He grasps your hand and presses a kiss to your palm. “Just that I’m very lucky.”

You smile and push yourself up until you can reach his lips and kiss him. “So am I.”

When you lay your head back on his chest his hand continues to run through your hair. It’s not long before your breathing slows and evens out as you drift off.

Odo smiles and shifts his body under your head to the softest pillow. You hum and your face snuggles closer into him. His lifts his other arm that is resting around your waist and shifts it into a blanket which he covers you with.

Maybe his shapeshifting isn’t perfect but in moments like this he’s not sure that it matters all that much.


	7. Odo The Softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're injured during a fight with the Jem'Hadar and Odo is not amused when you attempt to downplay the severity of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound. I'll be okay."
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of injuries and blood

As soon as all the fighting was done, you rolled yourself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the rock behind you.

The Jem’Hadar ambush hadn’t been a surprise, but you definitely weren’t ready for it. There had been no sign of anyone or anything on the planet when your shuttle crash-landed. Jadzia was hurt, and they’d moved her to a cave where Julian could better assess her injuries without fear of plasma fire.

You cringed as you tried to stand, the stinging in your side was suddenly wet, and you looked down to find red blooming across the fabric of your uniform.

Odo was suddenly next to you, crouched down on one knee, and holding your forearm as you shook and fought to keep the pain off your face.

“Are you alright?”

Smiling with a nod, you accepted his assistance to stand, "I'm fine; it's just a flesh wound. I'll be okay."

His eyes pinched, and his gaze dropped to the red staining the blue. “That does not look like a flesh wound.”

“How can you tell? You can’t even see it.” You teased, the discomfort making your voice crack.

He didn’t look particularly amused by your comment as he pulled your arm around his neck then lifted you into his arms.

“Odo! I can walk just fine. There’s nothing wrong with my legs.”

That familiar gruff hum of his was your answer as he walked, staring straight ahead for a few seconds.

“Odo?”

His blue eyes moved to focus on yours, and he looked a mix of annoyed and scared. “You could have died.”

“And so could you.”

“Hmmph.” His lips spread, and one corner turned down as he considered your words.

Both of you were quiet another few seconds before you spoke again. “Odo, why are you carrying me?”

He rolled his eyes, “If you must know, as long as I carry you, I know nothing else can happen to you.”

You leaned your head against him, smiling despite the situation. “You old softie, you.”

Once again, his only response was a gruff hum, but you did notice his lips turned up in a vague smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
